Kamen Rider: The Dream World Comes Alive
by sentairangerfan
Summary: The Fifteen Kamen Riders discover a world that is outside of any reality and inside discover a deadly agenda that might lead to the real world's demise.
1. The rise of the ten riders

**Kamen Rider: The Dream World Comes Alive**

 **Part I: The Rise of The Ten Riders**

In Teotihuacan, archeologist Jake Spelling is busy with his team investigating strange hieroglyphs that were overlooked years before. His crew begin to shine a light under the tunnels and makes a startling discovery that changes things.

"You see this guys?"

"Yeah Jake, what do those symbols mean?"

"Strange I've never seen them before. According to my rough translation of these images this represents a world outside of our own. These images are creatures that they supposedly encountered in this world. Over there must be some threat that has come to the world. And over here are 15 people, I guess they're the ones are supposed to stop the beast." 

"Wow, so do you think they saw these creatures?"

"After what we witnessed ourselves, yes. Remember guys, I'm used to this kind of stuff."

"Right, we forgot that."

Meanwhile, in Philadephia, welterweight boxer Stuart Vargas has just finished his fight against Graham Bell in a two round knockout. His boxer promoter Stanley Gibbs shares him the good news about his next bout, but Stuart feels that something is wrong.

"So, where's the next fight?"

"It's in Vegas baby."

"Let me guess, MGM Grand, right?"

"Yep, that very place."

"Fair enough. Hey have you ever gotten the feeling that something was wrong but you didn't know what?"

"All the time. Why?"

"I don't know but something's wrong. I feel a presence I never felt before."

"Hopefully it's nothing."

"I hope so too."

Then, in the outskirts of Bunkerdome, Kit Taylor rides his motorcycle as the sun sets. However, he sees a young boy in front of him and he stops on the side of the road. Before he can reach the boy, the boy disappears and this confuses him. He pulls out his phone and starts texting everyone he knows.

Meanwhile, in a small village of Sudan, humanitarian worker Gordon Summers helps out a tribe who has problems with the militant groups in South Sudan. Suddenly, a group of armed militants attack the village and he is forced to spring into action. He pulls out out his phone and activates the touchscreen on the phone, revealing a keypad and he also reveals his belt which has a slot for the phone.

"Standing by."

"Transform!"

"Complete."

He transforms into Kamen Rider Phi and fights off the militants. He pulls out a sword from his Rider Cycle and slashes across all of his enemies. He attacks them and disarms their weapons instantly. He forces the rest to retreat as he takes out the rest of them. He helps the head villager up and the man touches his hand revealing a dream sequence with him and the other Kamen Riders. This confuses him, but he helps him up and takes the rest to his tent for treatment.

In a construction site in Los Angeles, contractor Jude Shade is supervising his crew who are building condominiums for the poor. Suddenly, he gets a call on his phone which surprises him the most.

"Hello."

"So, did you feel that?"

"I did. I'm shocked that you even called me."

"Yeah, I didn't think that this day would come again."

"I know. Looks like we have to get the team together again."

"Yeah, I know. I'll call you later."

In the outskirts of Mesa, Arizona, Running Wolf and his Chief Laughing Fox begin to have images of another world as they see creatures that were never seen before and this alarms both of them. They channel their energies to focus more on the image and see other Kamen Riders on his side as they fight against an unknown force.

"So Chief did you see that?"

"I did my pup. It seems that this world is coming to fruition. We must be careful."

"Do I tell the others?"

"No, this is your fight."

In Solace City, Charles Davis walks around the city and begins to notice that something is not right. He looks in the sky hoping to get answers to his questions, but instead he sees the Kabuto Zecter descend from the sky. He walks away as the Zecter follows him.

"Well looks like war is coming so as my grandmother would say, war is not fought with fists, but with minds."

In Shanghai, John Takatora and his Imagin friends Marlow, Ulrich, Ryan, and Ken are busy fighting over pudding that Marlow had eaten the other night.

"Hey guys what the hell are you doing?"

"Hey, this fucker took all the damn pudding!"

"Hey, fuck you dipshit, you're the one who took it all!"

"Hey now, I wanted some pudding!"

"No, you give me the pudding!"

"Guys stop fighting! Something's wrong here. I don't know what it is, but I don't know."

"Maybe it's just your feeling."

"No, I don't know what it is but it's not good."

In Romania, violin maker Jordan Faustus and his Rider Belt Kiva are preparing another violin as he prepares to open shop. Kiva starts acting frantically and alerts Jordan who is almost finished with one of his violins.

"What is it Kiva?"

"Something's wrong. There's a disturbance."

"I know. I feel it too."

"Do you know what it is?"

"I couldn't tell you, but I wouldn't be surprised if it involved all of us."

"Do you think another war is coming?"

"Wouldn't be shocked. After all, we've had these wars before so let's hope that we never have one again."

"So, what now?"

"Now, we just wait. Whatever happens we have to hope that we can win."

In another part of Bunkerdome, a portal appears where Leonard Smith appears on the other side. He walks to a valley where he is visited by Shane Morris who also arrives from another portal.

"So, let me guess, you too?"

"Yep, it seems that something is causing a disturbance in the fabric of reality."

"Yep, and to think I was going to go treasure hunting."

"Shane, I told you many times that you can't just go in every reality and start stealing everything. Remember, you almost got me in trouble when you stole from those Imagin before the great unification." 

"Yeah, but I can't help myself."

"Anyways, we need to get the new riders. We're going to need all the help we can get." 

"Not me, I'm done fighting your battles."

"Shane, just stay out of trouble." 

Shane disappears before waving a sarcastic goodbye to Leo. Leo also disappears as he prepares for battle.


	2. Piercing Through Reality

**Part II: Piercing Through Reality**

In Bunkerdome at the Myers Detective Agency, Rowan gets up from bed to get a glass of water. He hears a strange noise coming from the outside so he goes to investigate it. He opens the door but sees nothing outside. He closes the door and heads back to his room. He still hears the noise from outside and tries to see what's out there. There is still nothing there so he heads back to the bathroom. Suddenly, the mirror turns purple and a giant tentacle hand grabs his neck. He struggles to take it off but he can't. He screams for Oswald and thankfully he comes to his aid. They try to tug at the tentacle hand and are able to pull themselves free. The tentacle disappears into thin air and the two look confused as to what happened. Rowan picks up the phone and immediately calls Flynn.

"Hey Rowan, what's up?"

"It's happening again."

"I know. I felt the same thing too."

"It's weird because this time something came from the mirror and attacked me."

"Looks like something's trying to get through."

"So what happened to you?"

"I had to fight off a dragon that came from one of the windows."

"Damn, looks like we need to talk to the other guys."

"Yeah, we'll meet in the city tomorrow morning."

"Right."

The next morning, Flynn finds Art's tent camped in the park. He opens it and sees Art sleeping as if nothing is going on. He wakes him and Art is startled to see him. He gets out of the tent and picks up after himself.

"So how long were you camped here?"

"For a few days now."

"Let me guess, you were fired again?"

"Yeah, I did such a shitty job as a security guard I have to wonder why I even bother."

"I'm sure you'll do fine next time."

"Nope, I'm done looking for work."

"Fair enough. So did you get the sense that I did."

"Yes, and to be honest, I thought it was just me." 

"Same here."

"Hey guys!"

Rowan and Oswald arrive with Harry and they huddle together for their meeting after the strange events of the last few days.

"So you guys had it happen to you too?"

"Yeah, seems that something is going on that is tearing the fabric of reality. I don't know what it is, but I'm sure it involves our dreams."

"I assume so. We have to warn Cade about this."

"I think he already knows at this point."

"We're going to need everyone on this."

"So what now?"

"We wait." 

The group scatters as strange objects float around the sky. In the Antique Shop, Cade is preparing for the day as he begins to have visions of the very dream world that the other Kamen Riders have seen earlier. This causes him to lose focus on his work and he faints.

"Cade, Cade, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I had a weird day dream."

"Really? You've been having those since you got those powers."

"I guess so. I have to be careful next time."

"Hey Cade, are you okay?"

"Yeah Luke. Let's open up shop now." 

"Alright."

Later in the night, Cade begins to have nightmares of Earth under attack and sees his family and friends massacred by a strange malevolent force. Above, he sees ships approaching the city preparing to destroy everything in sight. Then, he sees his fellow Kamen Riders struggling to defeat these strange enemies. He tries to help out but is attacked from behind. The strange monster tries to kill him but he wakes up. Sweating and breathing heavily, he gets up to get a glass of water. However, he notices that when he opens the door, he sees a bright red light in front of him. This concerns him at first and only at first. He decides to investigate the matter and walks toward the light. He ends up in a brightly lit void that seems to be never ending. He continues to walk without any direction and notices that the light becomes bluer as he walks. Then, a tiny door appears and he opens it without hesitation. He puts his finger through the entrance and winds up in a garden. He is surrounded by blue skies and beautiful flowers everywhere. He frolics around for a bit and picking up some flowers along the way. Then, he sees the woman that had given him his Emperor Arms. She approaches him and whispers something to him that even he understands. Then, the entire garden is enveloped in a darkness that kills all the flowers and darkens the skies. He then sees a giant wyvern flying towards him and he runs off towards a bright light. The wyvern inches towards him as he tries to runaway. He touches the bright light and wakes up in his room again. Sweating and breathing heavily again, he decides to change into his clothes. He gets his Driver Belt and his Fruitlocks as he inches towards the door once again and carefully opens it. He breathes a sigh of relief when there is no light. He gets some water and decides to head back to bed. But once again, a bright light shines in his way and he ends up walking towards it. He opens his eyes and ends up at a vast valley with floating mountains, red skies, flying whales, zig zag rainbows and several moons that are shaped like crescents. Cade is completely confused as to how he even ended up in this world, but he explores further hoping to get answers.


	3. Lost in Dreams

**Part III: Lost in Dreams**

Cade continues his trek across the dream world, noticing the floating cows, the flying whales and the mountains that are suspended in mid air. He suddenly sees the moon near him and it gets smaller and smaller. He touches it and it dissolves into nothing. In another corner, he sees a door in the middle of the valley which confuses him. He proceeds to open it and on the other side it's revealed to be Bunkerdome, minus the influx of people. He walks around trying to find anyone thinking that he is now awake. However, in the middle of the road he sees Xavier holding his Driver Belt in one hand and sporting a Gorven claw in the other. He approaches him carefully with his Orange Fruitlock in hand.

Before he can talk to him, Xavier disappears and leaves behind a rose. He walks to the rose and it withers away.

He looks around the city trying to find any way out and that will allow him to wake up from his nightmare. Another door appears in front of him and without any hesitation he opens it revealing a desert highway. The sun scorches the road and he puts his head over his hand trying to cool himself from the massive heat. In the distance, several black cars appear and pursue him.

"Goddamn it! Transform!"

"Orange Arms!"

He activates his Dandeliner and flies over the cars. He gets on the main car and tries to budge it off the road. The driver gets out and tries to attack him but Samurai slashes his head off which shows a giant creature emanating from it. Samurai then pulls out his Lemon Energy Lock in order to destroy all the cars at once.

"Jimber Lemon Arms!"

He pulls out his Sonic Bow and fires all around him destroying all the cars. He runs into a portal that leads him to a void where he sees several more objects floating around him. He powers down and continues his journey across the dream world. He sees several dragons approaching him and he has no way of even defending himself until Flynn shows up with his Dragon Phantom. The Dragon Phantom destroys all the dragons approaching Cade and Flynn jumps down to his side.

"So, let me guess, you got here the same way?"

"Yeah, except I ended up here when I opened the bathroom door."

"Really? I got here because I was at my room."

"Weird."

"I'll say. Are you sure we're awake or are we really here?"

"At this point I don't know. It's possible that this world is playing tricks on us but I don't know."

"Wow, this whole place is really creeping me out."

"Yeah, I ended up in a desert where I was chased by cars."

"Really? I had ghosts chasing me from an old western town."

"What is going on here? Why are we here and how did we get here in the first place?"

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure. We can't go back." 

"Figured as much."

Flynn and Cade continue their journey across the world, passing through different areas of the world. First, they end up in a world that is made of candy and several desserts.

"Wow, looks like Willy Wonka lived here."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"I wonder if we can eat any of this."

Cade is about to pick up a marshmallow when Flynn slaps it out of his hand.

"Don't eat it!"

"Why not?"

"Look closer."

The marshmallow withers away as well as the candy kingdom. The place then transforms into a dark and foreboding forest that resembles many scary campfire tales.

"Oh great, now we're in a horror movie."

"Not exactly. It seems that this world acts on its own. It's free from any laws of physics and free from any logic."

"Damn, I don't know what to think about right now."

"Don't bother. Thinking won't get us far at all."

The duo continue their trek passing by ominous trees and several glowing eyes that paint the scenery. Suddenly, a werewolf approaches them and attacks them from behind.

"Great, that thing must think we're red riding hood."

"I know, but let's take care of this problem."

"Right! Transform!" 

"Transform!"

"Flame, Please!"

"Orange Arms!"

Wizard and Samurai attack the werewolf with their fists and feet without even using their weapons. However, the werewolf is way too strong for them so they attempt different forms to defeat it.

"Flame Dragon!" 

"Watermelon Arms!"

Even with the sheer size of his watermelon arms, it's not enough to take down the werewolf, but Wizard manages to take him down easily. Then, the werewolf grows into immense size and attacks Samurai.

"That's it. Time to go Emperor!"

"Emperor Arms!"

"Well, might as well go big!"

"Infinity Gold Dragon!"

Wizard and Samurai both use their final forms to defeat the now giant werewolf and they prepare for their final attacks.

"Infinity Gold Dragon Strike!"

"Emperor Au-Lait!"

Both attacks are effective and they manage to destroy the werewolf for good. However, the background changes once again into the red void that Cade was in earlier.

"Damn it, not this again!" 

"Yeah, I know."

They power down and proceed to the rest of the world. Along the way, Harry shows up touching a small replica of the moon. Harry, Oswald and Art also show up at other parts of the world.

"Dude, look at this. A small moon. How cute is that?"

"Don't touch that. It looks like it's been there for a while now."

"Ozzie, looks like the laws of physics don't apply here."

"No kidding."

"Hey Art, how did you get here?"

"Well, I was lost, but here I am now."

"Looks like we're all here now. We need to find out how we got here and where we are."

"Doesn't look like any world I've ever been in."

"I agree. This world exists outside of our own."

"So are we really here or is that just an illusion?"

"I don't know Art, but that's what we have to find out."

The five Riders continue their journey once again and this time they take a different route in the hopes of not going through circles. Suddenly, they are face to face with several giant ogres preparing to kill them.

"Oh great, not this again!"

"Well, let's hope that this time we can get through this."


	4. Reality, what Reality?

**Part IV: Reality, What Reality?**

Before they can fight the ogres, the ogres vanish without a trace. At first they are confused, but they continue their journey. They see upside down houses, upside down trucks, and upside down buildings. Then the sky starts changing into a greenish color and then five separate doors appear in front of them.

"So, why are these doors here?"

"I don't know, but I guess we should each take one door and see what's going on."

"But what if it's a trap?"

"If it is, we have to be wary." 

"Okay, well let's go."

Each Rider takes a door and enter. Rowan and Oswald end up in a library surrounded by several Gaia Memories. They glow and they move out of their shelves.

"Uh, what is going on here? How is any of this possible?"

"I don't know but one thing's for sure; we're definitely not alone."

Suddenly, six Gaia Memories take shape and reveal themselves to be the Denpours that were originally defeated by them. The Heat, Metal, Cyclone, Joker, Luna, and Trigger Denpours appear in front of them and prepare their attacks.

"Goddamn it! Looks like it's time for battle!" 

"Cyclone!"

"Joker!"

"Transform!"

"Cyclone, Joker!"

Double fights all the six Denpours even though they are severely outmatched. The Denpours use their special attacks to throw them off guard while they try to counter with their own.

"Damn, these guys are tough."

"Yeah, let's switch it up."

"Heat!"

"Metal!" 

"Heat, Metal!"

Double pulls out his staff and manages to block all their attacks even as the Trigger Denpour tries to fire on them. Double inserts the Heat Memory into the slot and activates his special attack.

"Maximum Driver Power!" 

"Heat Metal Slam!" 

The staff hits the Heat and Metal Denpours as they vanish. Then, Double pulls out two more Gaia Memories in order to defeat the rest of them.

"Luna!"

"Trigger!"

"Luna, Trigger!"

Double takes his blaster and fires toward the remaining Denpours. They try to fight back but Double manages to take down Trigger then Joker. He uses his Luna abilities to have the blaster fire all around them causing the blasts to hit them in different directions. He then slides the Luna Memory into the Blaster and prepares for his final attack.

"Maximum Driver Power!" 

"Luna Illusion Blast!"

The remaining Denpours are destroyed and another door appears. They enter through the door hoping to get out of the library.

Meanwhile, Art ends up in a white room surrounded by mirrors. He looks at himself in a mirror and sees that his Combo Forms Scythe, Ironfists, Phoenix, Tyrannodon, Komodon, and Neptune have taken shape and are prepared to attack him.

"Oh great, not this again. Fine if this is what you want! Transform!" 

"Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper, King!"

Medal tries to fight off his Combo Forms alone but they prove to be too much for him. He then tries to use his saber and axe, but it's not feasible since they are way too strong. Tyrannodon activates its ice freezing ability to try to hold Medal in place but he blocks the attack with his axe.

"If this is what you want, looks like I'm gonna have to block this!"

"Stag, Gorilla, Cheetah!"

He speeds up towards the Combos and attacks them without hesitation. The Combo Forms try to initiate their final attacks, but Medal just avoids their attacks. Then, Medal switches his medals for his Super Core Medals.

"Well, looks like I have to kill you now."

"Super, Super Hawk, Super Tiger, Super Grasshopper, Super King!"

Using his Final Form, he rushes towards them again and quickly slashes them all. Then, he scans his medals for one final attack.

"Super Scanning Charge!" 

The others try to counter his final attack, but even their combined attacks fail as he destroys them one by one. Another door opens as he powers down and he runs towards it.

In another part of the world, Harry ends up in space where he meets the Zodiarts that were long destroyed by him when he was at NASA.

"Well, looks like we're gonna have fun!"

"3, 2, 1,..."

"Transform!"

Astro floats towards the Zodiarts and uses his expertise to avoid their attacks as well as landing some of his own.

"Rocket! Chainsaw!"

"Rider Rocket Chainsaw Kick!"

He cuts though several Zodiarts who are immediately destroyed. Then he pulls out his fire switch to activate his other form.

"Fire on!"

He transforms into his fire form and extinguishes some of their attacks and then unleashes his flame thrower on the rest of them.

"Limit Break!"

He fires a torrent of fire that destroys all of the Zodiarts causing them to explode. Another door opens and he quickly gets to it as he sees several asteroids approaching him.

In another door, Flynn ends up in a garden where he sees his wife Sharon plant some flowers. He knows that it's not her, but he approaches her carefully knowing that she will most likely transform into some strange monster. He gets closer and his suspicions are confirmed when she transforms into a phantom.

"Well, well, you sure love playing tricks with my mind. Looks like I'll have to take care of this. Transform!" 

"Flame, Please!"

"Connect, Please!"

Wizard charges toward the Phantom, but it disappears before he has the chance to lay any attack on it. He proceeds further outside of the garden and sees several Phantoms approaching him. He charges towards them and starts fighting them one by one. They vanish into thin air and he manages to take them all down. However, another door appears and this one confuses him. But he enters it anyways knowing full well that he might not return.

In another area, Cade ends up in the desert where the cars had chased him. He walks on the road hoping to know where to go next. The sun gets hotter and hotter and he can't avoid the sun's rays. And just like before, several cars appear in front of him that speed up towards him.

"Oh great, not this again. Well, looks like you have to do this Cade. Transform!"

"Orange Arms!"

Samurai pulls out his Dandeliner Switch and charges towards the cars. He jumps on one of them and fights against a man wearing a hockey mask and another wearing a full leather suit. He kicks them off the cars and then slices open the car's roof with his saber. Then, he pulls out his Cherry Energy Lock to change to his other form.

"Jimber Cherry Arms!"

He pulls out his Sonic Bow and rapidly fires across all the cars, causing them to explode. He jumps off and notices another door. He goes through it only to see the other Riders right next to him.

"You! How did we end up back here?"

"I don't know, but someone's playing a trick here."

"That's crazy. These doors will be our down fall."

"I agree. We have to stop entering through these doors."

"Yeah, me and Ozzie were trapped in a library."

"Well, I was trapped in a white room."

"At this point we have to keep going."

Before they can go any further, the giant ogres who appeared in front of them return and this time they prepare for battle hoping to move further.


	5. Old Meets New

**Part V: Old Meets New**

"Oh great, not these guys again."

"Why are we even bothering? It's not like we're going to survive this one again." 

Before they have anytime to act, the D-Liner arrives from the sky and rams the giant ogres. The D-Liner stops and the doors open.

"Now exiting!"

The doors open to reveal John Takatora and his Imagin friends Marlow, Ulrich, Ryan, and Ken. The Imagins immediately gravitate towards Cade who is confused and bewildered by the sight of the creatures.

"Hey, this guy is cool. I mean he has that vibe of coolness."

"Yep, this guy's legit."

"Yeah, maybe he can teach us a thing or two."

"Well, he certainly is very human, I'll give him that."

"So these guys are your friends?"

"Yep, my name is John and these are my Imagin friends Marlow, Ulrich, Ryan and Ken."

"Nice to meet you all."

Before they can start introducing themselves, the ogres get up again and try to engage the Riders.

"Oh great looks like we're going to kill these fuckers. Hey guys, my friends want to possess you so don't be mad if they use you."

"Uh, okay."

Marlow possesses John, Ulrich possesses Rowan, Ryan possesses Oswald, and Ken possesses Art.

"Alright guys let's kill these assholes!"

"Hey, I like the suit. It makes me look manly."

"I don't know about you guys, but these clothes make me look like a bum."

"Oh yeah, well I look like some hipster."

"Guys, focus!"

"Transform!"

"Sword Form!"

"Axe Form!"

"Gun Form!"

"Rod Form!"

"Call us Kamen Rider D-Part! Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

The four D-Part Riders charge towards the ogres and they manage to defeat them quickly without any effort.

"These fuckers are insane!"

"I know, look at me, I'm killing these guys."

"Yeah, I'm having a blast." 

"Alright, let's finish them off!"

"Charge and Up!"

The four Riders charge up their attacks destroying the ogres for good. They power down and the Imagins leave the bodies of the other Riders.

"Dude, what the hell was that? I felt like someone was playing with my brain."

"Well, these guys can possess people so whatever."

"Right, now we have to go and find the other Riders."

"There's more like us?"

"Yeah."

But before they can move anywhere, the dream world starts spinning around and they are forced to adapt to the situation.

"What the fuck? Why are we spinning?"

"I don't know but looks like we're being sucked up, brace yourselves!"

All the Riders are ejected and thrown into another realm where it resembles the Saharan desert. This time however, the pyramids are placed upside down and there are five moons in a pentagonal form. This confuses them and they look around for any sign of life.

"Wait guys, you feel that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Someone's chasing us."

Suddenly, they are attacked from behind by strange creatures that then disappear. They try to fight them off but they are so fast that they aren't able to be seen by the Riders.

"Goddamn these bastards where are they?" 

Then, they are attacked again and forced to look everywhere for them. One of the creatures prepares an attack, but is blocked by a stranger who stands in front of them.

"Well, looks like you have trouble here."

"Who are you?"

"I'm the fastest man on Earth. Kabuto come! Transform!"

"Transform."

"Cast Off!"

"Cast Off, Change Beetle!"

"Clock Up!"

"Clock Up!" 

Kabuto speeds up and attacks the speedy creatures which turn out to be goblins carrying tiny swords. He takes them out one by one laying them out on the ground. He then prepares for the final attack.

"Maximum Rider Power! 1, 2, 3!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Rider Kick!" 

With one energized kick, he destroys the goblins causing them to explode. He does his signature stance and Kabuto leaves his belt. The stranger looks towards the Riders and begins to speak.

"So I'm guessing you're looking for Leo, right?"

"Who's Leo?"

"That's right, I forgot. You're the newbies. Come on, we have to go find him. He's the reason we're all here."

"Well, nice to see you. Who are you by the way."

"My name is Charles, but you can call me Kabuto."

"I'm Flynn, Kamen Rider Wizard."

"Rowan and Oswald, Kamen Rider Double."

"Harry, Kamen Rider Astro."

"Art, Kamen Rider Medal." 

"And I'm Cade, Kamen Rider Samurai."

"Nice to meet you all. Hey John, we should get going before things get crazy again."

"Right."

The Riders along with Charles head to a giant eyeball staring at them and a bright light shines on them that leads them to a set of stairs that lead to clouds.

"Well, is that heaven or what?"

"Don't know, but let's go guys."

They go up the stairs and rather than finding anything, they are rattled by a quake that transforms their surroundings into an inferno.

"Oh great, now we're in hell."

"Yeah, holy shit. We need to get out of here."

"I don't think we can. Look at those dragons, they're coming towards us."

A group of magma dragons fly towards them but are countered by a red metallic dragon from the air. Then, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight appears on the dragon and lands next to the Riders.

"Hey guys, looks like I'm not the only one here. Let's go before these guys start causing trouble. Alright time to vent these suckers."

"Strike Vent!"

Dragon Knight and his dragon attack the magma dragons which cause them to spontaneously combust into flames. Dragon Knight powers down to reveal himself to the others.

"Hey guys. The name's Kit, Kamen Rider Dragon Knight."

"Nice to meet you."

"I hope to know about you newbies, but right now we have to find the other guys."

"Alright, let's go."

Before they can proceed further, the surroundings transform again and this time the scenery is replaced with a barren wasteland. They walk in the hopes of finding Leo, but are approached by several armies of wolverines. They brace for impact but suddenly Kuuga and Agito arrive to assist them.

"Rider Double Kick!"

Their combined attacks destroy the wolverines and then Echo appears to help them by using his Echo Drums to cause them extreme pain. Using his drumming skills he manages to force them into retreat.

"Well, I guess you guys are Kamen Riders too?"

"Yeah, the name's Stuart, and I'm Agito." 

"I'm Jake and I'm Kuuga." 

"And I'm Running Wolf, and I'm Echo. Follow us."

"Alright, let's go then."

Once again, the world changes around them and this time they are met by several vampire looking monsters that prepare to attack them. However, Kamen Riders Phi, Blade and Kiva arrive to help them with their attacks.

"Wake Up!"

"Lightning, Thunder!"

"Exceed Charge!"

Their combined attacks destroy the vampires causing them to explode into orbs of light. They power down and introduce themselves to the Riders.

"Well, it looks like you're finally here. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Jordan, but you can call me Kiva."

"I'm Jude, but you can call me Blade."

"And I'm Gordon, but you can call me Phi."

"Wow, looks like we're not the only ones here."

"Yep, now let's go find Leo."

"Too late guys, I just found you."

Leo shows up in front of them via a portal and smiles at the fourteen other Riders while they stare at him in confusion.


	6. The Ill Fated Reunion

**Part VI: The Ill Fated Reunion and The Devious Plot**

"Nice to meet you new Riders. Seems you're wondering why you're here."

"Yeah, and who are these other guys?"

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Leo Smith and I am Kamen Rider Decode. These guys are the original nine Riders. They were once in their own worlds until the great unification. Whether it was Nyongo's Army, the Unknown, Xaviax's forces, the Orpinochs, the Undead, the Kaiju Beasts, the Worms, the Imagin, or the Fangires, they faced threats to their friends and families. We were all united when the organization known as SHOCKER came to conquer the Kamen Rider Worlds." 

"Uh, you're telling us that you guys were not from our world?"

"Yep, and sadly it wasn't for us none of you would exist."

"I guess so. Why haven't we met you before?"

"Well, it's a long story but right now we need to head over there."

From the distance the Riders can see a towering fortress with ships leaving it to unknown destinations. They proceed to the area until another door approaches them. This time they ignore the door and walk forward. However, things get difficult when the fortress is further from their reach and then a group of giant gargoyles, vampire bats, and ogres approach them.

"Oh great not these guys again." 

"So what do we do now heavy weight champion?"

"Don't look at me, I'm not the expert in giant monsters."

"We can't use our forms. But some of us have monstrous forms we can exploit."

"Good idea Art. What do you have in mind?"

"To beat these guys we need to unlock our forms that we swore to never use again."

"Good idea man. Let's do this!"

Jake transforms into a monstrous form of Kuuga, Stuart transforms into a monstrous form of Agito, Gordon transforms into his wolf Orpinoch form, Jude transforms into his Undead King form, Jordan transforms into his Bat Fangire Form, Art transforms into his Tyrannodon Greed Form, and Flynn fuses with his Dragon Phantom. They charge towards the giant monsters and proceed to fight them one on one. The fight lasts for a while until the Riders take advantage of their teamwork and destroy them for good. They transform back to normal and reunite with the other Riders.

"Good job everyone, looks like whoever sent them doesn't want us to know what's going on here."

"Yeah, that is suspicious. We need to investigate this further." 

"Good idea Rowan. John, get your D-Liner ready just in case the shit hits the fan." 

"Got it."

The Riders proceed further hoping to get near the fortress to know why they are trapped in the Dream World and what plans are in store for them. They pass by flying cows that make the Imagin brothers laugh uncontrollably and then see giant lollypop trees grow beside them. The Dream World gets stranger and stranger by the minute and they are no close to finding out what is going on. However, things change when mechanical dragonflies show up to attack them.

"Oh great not this shit again. Looks like we have to take to the skies."

"Right. Let's go guys."

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Standing by." 

"Transform!"

"Complete!"

"Transform!" 

"Turn Up!"

"Absorb Queen!"

"Fusion Jack!"

"Echo!"

"Transform!" 

"Transform. Change Beetle."

"Transform!"

"Sword Form!"

"Kiva, let's go!"

"Bite!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!" 

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

"Cyclone!" 

"Joker!"

"Transform!"

"Cyclone, Joker!"

"Transform!"

"Hawk, Peacock, Condor! Phoenix!"

"3, 2, 1..."

"Transform!" 

"Super Rocket Drill!"

"Transform!"

"Hurricane Dragon!"

"Transform!" 

"Orange Arms!"

"Alright, before we go. Kuuga, Agito, Dragon Knight, I need to borrow you."

"Fine, but hurry because we like to be in one piece."

"Final Form Riders, K-k-kuuga, A-a-agito, D-d-dragon knight."

Decode rides on Agito while Echo rides on Kuuga and Phi and Kabuto rides with Double on his Revolve-Garry while Kiva has his Castle Garren and D-Part has his D-Liner to attack the mechanical dragonflies. One by one the ships are destroyed with no effort and the Riders are able to combine their attacks to send out an energy wave to destroy them for good. They power down, and are visibly upset by the constant barrage of attacks.

"Damn it, how the fuck do these guys get one over us?"

"I don't know, but we need to find a place to relax for a bit and then we can continue our journey." 

They find a nearby cabin where the door mysteriously opens and they find 15 beds that they can sleep in. They are confused but they take advantage of the situation and decide to sleep in until they have more energy to continue on.

"Alright, let's stay here. I'm sure whoever imagined this cabin will be okay with us staying here."

"Right, now remember guys we have much to do so get some rest."

The Riders all sleep to conserve energy except for Flynn and Cade who sneak out and decide to investigate the matter themselves.

"Do you think they will care if we left?"

"Probably not."

"So, do you trust Decode?"

"Nope, not one bit. But he knows more about this place than we do. Look, I see some monsters gathering. Let's follow them."

Flynn and Cade follow a group of monsters that converge at a power plant that appeared out of nowhere. They notice a man in a robe carrying a strange device in his hands and looks around the group.

"So are the plans set?"

"Yes my master. We are ready to strike the outside world. All we wait is for your authorization."

"Yes, and we're waiting for those pesky Kamen Riders to leave already."

"Don't worry I'll deal with them. Wait, do you smell that?"

"Oh shit, he caught us."

"I smell Kamen Rider! Show yourselves!" 

Flynn and Cade make their appearance from behind a disposal unit and are met by the stranger and the monsters.

"Well, looks like we have struck gold here."

"Whatever your plans are, you're not going to attack our world."

"Too late, soon you won't be able to stop us."

"Who are you?"

"I am Amadon, the controller of dreams and soon your realm will be mine!"


	7. The Final Stand

**Part VII: The Final Stand**

"Well Amadon, you sure picked quite a place to start a war against our world." 

"It doesn't matter because you won't be able to stop me. So, I'll see you on the other side. Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Wait, stop!"

Amadon and his monster army leave the facility with Flynn and Cade pursuing them. However, they notice that the army stops right in front of the fortress. Then, Leo and the other Riders show up out of nowhere right after the encounter with Amadon.

"So, I guess you guys decided to go off on your own, huh?"

"Yeah. That guy's name is Amadon and he's on his way to open a portal to the outside."

"I know. The only way he can do that is with a device that can open the portal."

"We saw him carry one. And he's right over there. We have to get him."

"Alright guys, let's go!" 

The fifteen Riders including the Imagin pursue the monster army along with Amadon. They bypass several obstacles including doors that appear in front of them, dimensional rifts that Amadon pulls out of his pockets and several illusions that try to divert the attention of the Riders. They stand in a line together against Amadon and his monster army, which surprise the other Riders.

"What the hell, we killed these guys."

"I know, it seems you were able to unlock the nether realm, correct Amadon?"

"Yes Decode and soon you will know the wrath of your enemies as they get the chance to kill you once again. And you Samurai, don't think I have forgotten about you. You will be my trophy when I kill you and conquer your world. And I promise to kill your family and anyone who stands in my way!"

"No! I won't let you. This ends here, today! Guys, if we don't make it, it was nice to fight along side you all."

"Feeling's mutual. Let's go!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Standing by."

"Transform!"

"Complete."

"Transform!"

"Turn Up!"

"Echo!"

"Transform!"

"Transform."

"Cast Off!"

"Cast Off, Change Beetle."

"Transform!" 

"Sword Form!"

"Bite!" 

"Transform!"

"Transform!"

"Kamen Rider, Decode!"

"Cyclone! Joker!"

"Transform!"

"Cyclone, Joker!"

"Transform!"

"Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper, King!"

"3, 2, 1..."

"Transform!"

"Transform!" 

"Flame, Please!"

"Transform!"

"Orange Arms!"

"Alright guys, let's do this!"

"My monsters, kill them all!"

The fifteen Riders along with the other Imagin charge and start attacking their familiar enemies. Kuuga and Agito work together to defeat the Unknown and Nyongo's army, Dragon Knight fights against Xaviax's army, Phi fights against the Orpinochs, Blade fights against the Undead, Echo and Kabuto work together to fight against the Worms, D-Part and the other Imagin pile on their fellow Imagin, Kiva fights against the Fangires, Decode fights against the remaining members of SHOCKER, Double fights against the Denpours, Medal fights against the Greed, Astro fights against the Zodiarts, and Flynn and Cade work together to fight against the Phantoms. They manage to defeat them all and they prepare for their final attacks.

"Rider Double Kick!"

"Strike Vent!"

"Exceed Charge!"

"Lightning, Thunder!"

"Burning Phoenix!"

"Maximum Rider Power, 1, 2, 3!"

"Rider Kick!"

"Rider Kick."

"Charge and Up!" 

"Wake Up!" 

"Final Attack Rider, D-d-decode!"

"Maximum Driver Power!"

"Rocket On!" 

"Drill On!"

"Limit Break!"

"Flame Slash Strike!"

"Orange Au-Lait!"

The attacks are effective and all the monsters are destroyed. However, a visibly enraged Amadon runs off with the device and heads to the fortress. Before they can pursue him, he sends a variety of giant beasts of all kinds to kill them.

"Oh great looks like we're going to need a bigger army."

"Guys, I have an idea, I'll go after Amadon, you guys take care of things here."

"Right, good luck Cade."

"Alright, let's go, let's go, let's go!"

Cade heads to the fortress while D-Part summons the D-Liner, Kiva summons the Castle Garren, Double pilots his Revolve-Garry while Kabuto rides on his Kabuto Cycle, Phi rides on his Delta Cycle, and the others prepare for their own transformations.

"Hey guys, I'll need to borrow you again."

"Fine, make it quick."

"Final Form Rider, K-k-kuuga, A-a-agito, D-d-dragon knight!"

"Super Rocket On!"

"Flame Dragon!"

"Time Start!"

"Water Dragon, Hurricane Dragon, Land Dragon!"

"Stag, Mantis, Grasshopper, Scythe!"

"Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper, King!" 

"Stag, Mantis, Grasshopper, Scythe!"

"Shark, Eel, Octopus, Neptune!"

"Hawk, Peacock, Condor, Phoenix!" 

"Lion, Tiger, Cheetah, Lionheart!"

"Rhino, Gorilla, Elephant, Ironfists!"

"Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno, Tyrannodon!" 

"Cobra, Turtle, Crocodile, Komodon!"

"Absorb Queen, Fusion Jack!"

All the Riders work together to destroy all the beasts in their way while Samurai runs through the fortress to find any sign of Amadon. However, he notices that the fortress is filled with ships that are ready to go, so he starts destroying them before they can be used on the outside world. He heads to the top floor where he encounters Amadon preparing for his venture into the outside world.

"You! You think you can stop me? I've already won, and you won't be able to stop me!"

"No, I won't let you!"

Samurai charges towards Amadon but is thrown aside. He gets up and tries one more time to defeat him, but Amadon just counters every single attack he throws.

"Alright, time to switch things up!" 

"Jimber Lemon Arms!"

Samurai fires lazer arrows, but it's not enough to take down Amadon and it only infuriates him. Amadon then transforms into a monstrous version of himself and starts to tear Samurai apart.

"Alright, looks like you're way too tough for me."

"Shogun Arms!"

Samurai tries one more time to fight him, but even with his DJ Gun, it's not enough to withstand some of his attacks and he is forced to power down. Before he can finish him off, Wizard teleports in front of him along with the other Riders.

"You think you can win Amadon? Well, you have another thing coming."

"You won't beat me!"

"Oh, but we will. Now let's use our final forms. And I mean final forms. Cade, join us."

"Right!"

"I'll take care of you guys."

Decode pulls out a card and nine holographic cards appear on top of the other Riders.

"Ultimate Rising, Shining, Survive, Blaster, King, Fury, Hyper, Super Climax, Emperor, Final Kamen Rider, Decode!"

"Extreme Cyclone Joker, Gold Mode!"

"Super, Super Hawk, Super Tiger, Super Grasshopper, Super King!"

"Cosmic On!"

"Infinity Please!"

"Emperor Arms!"

The fifteen Riders in their final forms charge towards Amadon who just walks all over them like they were not even there. He laughs for a bit and summons a giant sword from above that will destroy them for good. However, a light shines above them destroying the sword as well as his own powers.

"Guys, look! My medals are gathering around me. I think they want me to scan them!"

"Go for it!"

"Hawk, Peacock, Condor, Lion, Tiger, Cheetah, Shark, Eel, Elephant, Rhino, Gorilla, Elephant, Ptera, Tricera, Tyranno, Cobra, Turtle, Crocodile, Stag, Mantis, Grasshopper."

The Medals combine and transform Art into the true final King form that Art had been afraid of unlocking after almost dying before. Then, the light shines on the other Riders transforming them into the true final forms. D-Part transforms into his D-Liner Form, Astro transforms into his Cosmic-Fusion Form, Wizard transforms into his Infinity Gold Dragon form, and Samurai's Emperor form glows gold and he sees himself with the forbidden fruit.

"Alright guys, let's finish him off!"

"Rider Multi Kick!" 

The riders combine their kicks destroying both Amadon and the device that he holds. The light around them gets brighter and they are teleported back to downtown Bunkerdome.

"What the hell? How did we end up back here?" 

"I guess we won." 

"That was quick."

"I know. Looks like the Earth is safe for another day."

"Well, it was nice knowing all of you but I have to go back to Mexico. I have some things to do." 

"I have to go to Vegas, I have a fight soon."

"I have to go back to Sudan to finish my humanitarian work."

"I'm going back to being a slacker."

"I must return back to my tribe. They need me."

"I will continue to pursue the heavens."

"Well, I have to give these bastards their pudding."

"I have to go back to Romania to work on my violins."

"I'll be going around the multiverse. See you all later."

"Bye."

The Riders head on their machines while Leo disappears via a dimensional portal that appears in front of him.

"So what now?"

"Well, I didn't get any sleep at all."

"Yeah, we should go to sleep now. And let's hope this time we don't end up with flying cows."

"Yeah, see you guys later."


End file.
